


Pull the trigger (your blood doesn't taste like rust)

by Pepperish



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperish/pseuds/Pepperish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Inuyasha is a wealthy businessman running his family's weaponry industry complex and Kagome is a human rights lawyer who can't stand each other, but still find themselves thrown together every other time.</p><p>(Or the one where they have everything to hate each other but somehow don't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Metal Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, Inuyasha fandom dwellers!
> 
> This is the first part of a three parts story. It was written on a sudden burst of inspiration, but I still like how it turned out - it was supposed to be a oneshot, but well, you know how these things go.
> 
> I hope you have a good reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

“Of all people,” her acid voice cut right through the silence. “I had to be stuck here with _you_.”

 

“It’s no walk in the park for me either, you know.” I tried to mimic my brother’s cold, ever-bored tone, but of course I was too riled up to succeed. She always had that effect on me. Got my heart pumping faster and my fists balling with such force my claws would dig tiny grave holes in my palms.

 

“I bet.” Her distaste was apparent and I felt my brows frowning deeper and deeper.

 

 Her statement had a point, however. Of all the fucking people in this overcrowded city, I had to be stuck in a damned broken metal box with none other than her.

 

 That insufferable brat, with her gray eyes and annoying –- annoying everything.

 

 She was staring at the silver wall like it was a thousand times better than my face and I couldn’t help but get a little angrier at being ignored.

 

“At least with your human senses you must be able to ignore your own stench.” I jabbed. It was childish, I’m willing to admit, but that’s the kind of thing this girl leads me to do.

 

 Her stormy gray eyes snapped back at me with a vengeance and I felt something aching to satisfaction filling my stomach.

 

“What does that mean, stupid?”

 

“If you can’t understand such a simple statement, I wouldn’t be so sure I’m the one who’s stupid.” I smirked condescendingly. Yes, I got a kick out of seeing her getting madder and madder. It’s a weird thing, but it’s what we do.

 

 Every. Damn. Time.

 

“Do people even talk to you? Like, spontaneously? I can’t imagine how anyone would bear that.” She rolled her eyes, pretending she didn’t care for all she was worth, but I could see the thick vein of her artery throbbing angrily at the side of her throat. My smirk must have grown wider at that ‘cause her frown deepened.

 

“I must inform you they do. Quite a lot of people, in fact. Maybe it’s all the money.”

 

“Your dirty money, you mean.”

 

“No money is dirty money, my darling.”

 

“I’m sorry, but _weaponry industry_ money is dirty money. You get rich by producing means of killing people. Even an idiot like you should be able to see it.” She seethed. “Besides, as far as I heard, you bypassed your own brother to put your hands on that company.”

 

  _That_ made me really angry.

 

“Shud’up!” I snapped, narrowing my eyes. “You know _nothing_ about that.”

 

“Nor am I interested in knowing, thank you very much. I could not care less about your dirty money _or_ your dirty family.”

 

“You’re pathetic and this childish remarks are getting old. Come up with a better argument, will ya?”

 

“I don’t really care what you think, at least I sleep well at night.” She stood her ground. She always did. “That and my brothers loves me.” Apparently, I evoked the worst in her as well.

 

 I almost laughed at the idea of wanting my brother to love me.

 

 That was a wound that was long healed and scarred.

 

“Count your blessings, ‘cause that’s all you’ll ever have, little mousey.” I managed to relax my back muscles enough to lean against the elevator wall again. “Money is sure not anywhere in your future. I hope your brother will keep you from starving to death.”

 

“I’m a lawyer asshole, I won’t starve.”

 

“A _human-rights_ lawyer. Yup, definitely will starve.” Her eyes were positively murderous by then and I matched her glare with my own. Tension filled the little space between us and I felt like punching something.

 

 I needed to get out of that metal box. Soon.

 

 Fortunately, that’s when the power kicked back on and the elevator grunted metallically and started to move again. I heard her relieved sigh.

 

 We both shot out the door as fast as we could when it opened.

 

 There was a small commotion waiting for us with worried eyes and voices. I hated it. She didn’t, of course, basking in the attention, smiling sweetly like she was some sort of innocent angel. Keh, as if!

 

 My girlfriend appeared in front of me seemingly out of nowhere, resting a hand on my shoulder. She was still in her doctor jacket, her hair tied loosely at the nape of her neck.

 

“Are you ok?” Kikyo asked me. Her voice was smooth like silk and I could see slight worry lurking inside her brown orbs. I glanced back quickly, that other girl was being held against one of her brothers – the oldest one, Miroku, who I was actually friends with in college -, she seemed to have all but forgotten me.

 

 My blood ran a little hotter at the thought.

 

“Keh, I’m fine. You know I’m built tougher than that.” Kikyo gave me a small smile and I tried to let it calm me.

 

“Good.”

 

 I placed an arm around her shoulders and began to take my leave. Still, I couldn’t keep myself from looking back one more time.

 

 Her eyes were on me.

 

 Gray. Stormy. Filled with energy and distaste.

 

 I did the only thing I could to rile her up: smirked in disdain and snuggled my girlfriend closer against my side.

 

 True to expectation, her eyes blazed and she sent me a rude gesture with her middle finger.

 

 I laughed out loud while leaving the building.

 

 Hard as steel gray eyes on my mind the entire way home.


	2. Metal Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Inuyasha - weaponry industry magnate - is shot in the worst night possible and Kagome appreciates the irony of it when she can't appreciate much else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I'm back. This is part two, as I'm sure y'all figured out. I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Of all nights” his voice cut the night’s silence like a blade “this _had_ to happen on new moon. Of fucking course!”

 

“Shut up, you’re making it worse.” I said in a low tone, pressuring one hand against the side of his torso while I ripped a piece of my skirt with the other. “Try and lay still, will you?”

 

“Don’t try to boss me around, woman!”

 

“Are you really that stupid? I’m trying to help!” The slight note of desperation in my voice did not go unnoticed by him and he quieted. I sighed, relieved that, at least, he stopped fighting me. Despite the fact that I was trying my best, the hole on his abdomen was yet to stop bleeding and the rag I held against it was already soaked. Ugh, this had to be a nightmare. “You have to go to the hospital.” I sentenced.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, wench.” By his lightly labored breathing I could see he was in bad shape and should _not_ be arguing with me. Should not be arguing, period.

 

“Isn’t your girlfriend a doctor? She can help! You can’t keep bleeding on a sidewalk, Inuyasha!” It was the first time in forever since I’d spoken his name. His somber violet eyes looked straight into mine like he was seeing right through me – with no more difficulty than the bullet went through his body.

 

“You know I’m not moving, now stop making me speak. It hurts like a motherfucker.”

 

“Still you have energy enough to curse _and_ be incredibly stubborn. Truly amazing.” I couldn’t suppress the snarky remark.

 

“Yes, I am.” My eyes could easily be misunderstood for two small slits at that moment.

 

“And you claim I’m stupid.”

 

“I have my moments.” I pressed a bit harder and he groaned. “Hey, no punishing the wounded! For a human rights lawyer you’re not very compassionate.”

 

“I’m saving your life, shut up and be grateful.” I took one hand of his stomach to measure his temperature. He was feverish, damn it.

 

“Kagome,” he called me. It sent chills down my back for some reason I couldn’t fathom. His eyes didn’t seem to acknowledge the pain he was in, it was like they were detached from the rest of his body. “stop worrying yourself mad.”

 

“I’m not worried about you.” I knew it was childish to deny it, but that the kind of thing he elicits in me. I simply can’t stop myself.

 

“Sure.” He chuckles, but it seems it’s a bit more than his traumatized body can handle and he groaned again, louder, one of his hands coming to cover mine in pressuring the bullet hole. “Any other night and I’d have killed the bastard.”

 

“Don’t you think it’s ironic that you produce the same kind of guns that put you in this position?” It wasn’t the time to make such remarks. Yet, there I was, a woman with no control over her tongue. It’s just it was so _natural_ , I mean, I wasn’t supposed to be touching him. He wasn’t supposed to be with his head on my lap. And he definitely wasn’t supposed to be lying on the concrete ground, refusing to get some help, with a bleeding wound at his side and pained sounds escaping his throat. He’s not that kind of guy. He’s the cocky, have-it-all, nothing-can-touch-me kind of guy. Which is why I hate him – that and the whole weaponry industry business.

 

“I’m in no mood for irony tonight, maybe tomorrow.”

 

“You seriously have to let me get some help.” I locked stares with him again. Pleading. I know he could read it all over my face: _Please. Please_. But he was unrelenting. “Damn it, Inuyasha!”

 

“I’ll be ok.” His hand stopped making pressure, but he kept it over mine. His fingers touched mine lightly, reassuringly. The rough skin of his pads slowly ebbing the trembling out of my hands. I hadn’t even realized I was trembling until then. “It won’t be long ‘til dawn.”

 

“It’s a big hole.” I countered. “How can you be so sure you have ‘til dawn?”

 

“The fact that I’m still able to best you in an argument.” He winced again and his eyes closed like he was too spent to waste another minute looking at anything.

 

“Stay awake.”

 

“I’m not going to sleep. I’m just… tired.”

 

“Inuyasha, open those goddamn eyes.” I ordered and he reluctantly obeyed. “You’re _not_ dying on me.”

 

“Well, that would settle the irony.”

 

“I don’t care about the irony, just stay fucking awake. Talk to me, I don’t give a shit if it hurts. Tell me about your money, your industry, your bloody girlfriend, whatever, just don’t sleep.”

 

“You must be truly desperate.”

 

“I am.”

 

 The night was silent. The sky was still a dark hue of blue, but he was right – it was getting lighter. I stared at the horizon, willing the day to come faster. Once his powers kicked back in, he’d be fine.

 

  _Please, please_.

 

“Kagome.”

 

 I looked down at him – violet, blazing, molten eyes appraising me.

 

“It will be ok.” I said and he nodded.

 

 It wasn’t until the first ray of sunlight broke out that I felt like I could properly breathe again.


End file.
